


Melted Honey Drabbles

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Just a collection of birthday fics and drabbles I've posted on Tumblr.Each work is seperate and can be read as a standaloneWorks included- Oranges - Superfamily sick fic- Puppy Love - elementary school Stony- A Brew-tiful Day - Stony coffee shop first date- Playground Shenanigans - Irondad at the park- Park Playdates - Superfamily park fun- Christmas Kisses - Stony and mistletoe- Together - Steve regrets drabble- Con-grad-ulations - Stony secret marriage





	1. Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superfamily sickfic inspired by a prompt from @fluff-for-you on the Tumbles

Steve woke up to Tony sliding out of bed. It was hard not to notice when his husband even moved considering they slept so tangled up that Steve didn’t know where he ended and Tony began.

“Doll,” Steve groaned pulling Tony back into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of his beloved’s neck burying his nose into the curve of his shoulder. “Where d’ya think you’re goin’?” Steve mumbled into his shoulder.

“Pete’s crying,” Tony laced his fingers in Steve’s bringing his hand up to brush a featherlight kiss across his knuckles. “He looked feverish earlier, I gotta go check on him. I’ll turn off the baby monitor.”

“Love ya doll,” Steve whispered as Tony slid out from his embrace, heading for the door.

“Love you too.” Tony disappeared down the hall, the telltale jingle of Steve’s tags around his neck following him out.  

It was quiet in bed without him and Steve yearned for the steady hum of the arc reactor beneath his fingertips. His rolled over onto Tony’s side of the bed, burying his head in his husbands pillow. He loved the smell of grease and coconut that always seemed to cling to Tony’s skin. It was entirely too dark without him too. He lit up Steve’s world in more ways than one.

The quiet was unbearable, a choking darkness that enveloped Steve in its suffocating embrace. He rolled out of bed, sliding his feet into his slippers before tip-toeing down the hall to Peter’s bedroom. The room was empty, but Steve could hear Tony singing in the living room so he followed the lullaby like a sailor to a siren.

Tony had his back to Steve, Peter propped on his hip as they both looked out over the city. He hadn’t bothered to put on a housecoat so he was only in his boxers, goosebumps running down his arms and legs as he swayed with Peter. It was an Italian lullaby, one Tony had probably learned from his mother, and Steve felt his heart swell.

“Papa,” Peter croaked when he finally spotted him over Tony’s shoulder. His husband half turned toward him and Peter made grabby hands as Steve crossed the room.

“Pete is definitely sick,” Tony mumbled with a grimace as Peter coughed weakly into his neck. Steve stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and loving how Tony just melted against him. “We don’t have any baby medication.”

“I think we have some oranges,” Steve settled his chin on Tony’s shoulder, turning his head to press a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

“Oranges?”  Tony turned to look at Steve with a playful brow raised. It was the same look he always received when Tony thought he was missing something from the future and found it adorable.

“Yup,” Steve grinned popping the p, as he headed to the fruit bowl for an orange. “My ma used to give them to me when I got sick.” He dug through the cabinets for Peter’s favourite bowl. “TV night?”

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s sweat matted hair as he carried the toddler to the couch. “What do you wanna watch kiddo?”

“Ball,” Peter whined gumming on Tony’s bare shoulder as Steve sat down with the oranges. He turned letting Tony lean back against him with Peter on his chest.

“He’s definitely your kid,” Tony laughed and Steve loved the vibration of the sound in his chest. Tony leakned over the side of the couch, grabbing a soft red blanket to throw over their legs

Steve revelled in the combined weight of his husband and son against him. He absentmindedly followed the steady thump of Tony’s heart against his own as he set the bowl in Peter’s lap and got to work blindly peeling the first orange open.

“Jarvis, throw up the recent ball game please.” Steve requested as his fingers broke the surface of the peel. The screen in front of them came alive with the projection of the Dodgers game from the night before.

Steve finally got the first orange open, breaking apart the segments and handing one to Peter. Tony parted his lips and Steve popped a slice in his mouth, smiling when Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks.

“Me too,” Peter grumbled with a frown and Tony leaned forward to pepper both his cheeks with loud smooches until he was tiredly giggling himself silly. 

“He’s mine Peter,” Steve teased leaning forward to kiss one of Peter’s sticky cheeks with a grin. He was still a little clammy in his green Hulk onesie, but at least he was looking a lot less miserable. Steve likes to think it was thanks to the oranges.

As the game played on in the background the three of them finished off the first orange and Steve got to work peeling the second. Tony’s head lolled as he fought to stay awake and Steve smiled.

“More,” Peter babbled excitedly though there was an impatient note to his voice. He stuck his hand into the bowl pulling out the peel and stuffing it into his mouth.

“No baby, that’s gross” Tony mumbled as he gently tugged the peel out of Peter’s mouth and Steve gave him a section of orange instead.

It wasn’t long before Tony’s eyes fluttered closed, his soft breathing evening out, head turned into Steve’s neck, nose pressed into his jaw. Peter slowly finished off the second orange and Steve reached over to grab Kleenexes off the coffee table to wipe his sticky hands.

Peter’s eyes drooped as he curled up on Tony’s chest, cheek pressed to the skin beside the arc reactor, small fingers finding the metal tags looped around Tony’s neck. Steve set the bowl of orange peels on the coffee and pulled the blanket further up around them as he settled a hand across Tony’s stomach. He slid a hand down Peter’s back, kissing his son’s forehead with a whispered “goodnight.”

When Steve woke up the next morning to Tony shifting against his side he had a sharp catch in his neck and sticky, citrus fingers. Peter was patting the arc reactor, looking a lot better than he did the night before as Tony snored into Steve’s shoulder.

Oranges, they truly were magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for my friend Nat (@bucky-babe on Tumblr)'s birthday.


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elementary Stony feat. jealous Steve and general child angst.

For as long as Steve could remember, he had been best friends with Tony Stark. They had met in kindergarten, fighting over a swing before banding together to rule the entire playground. Both of them were natural born leaders, Steve a fierce protector and Tony a shy, but intelligent, force of nature. It had always been the two of them, playing together after school, rallying their classmates, and helping each other with difficult homework like adding which Tony was already a master at, and art which Steve loved to death.

When grade school started, Steve was happy that Tony’s parents enrolled him in the same school instead of the fancy private boarding school that Tony said his dad sometimes talked about, though he didn’t quite know what boarding school meant. It was the second week of school when Steve decided that he hated the new school. A bigger school meant more people, and Tony had already befriended two kids a grade up, James Rhodes and Virginia Potts, nicknamed Rhodey and Pepper, both of whom didn’t care to play with Steve. Tony helped them with their homework, and in return, they pushed him on the swings and took him to the field to play soccer with the bigger kids.

Steve, feeling quite frankly abandoned and alone started hanging out more and more with one of the kids that lived on his block, Bucky Barnes, and Bucky’s best friend Peggy Carter. They were his age and fun to play with. Bucky had extensive war knowledge because his papa was in the army and Peggy had an epic accent, because she moved to America from England. None of them compared to Tony though, Tony always had an answer for Steve, a fun adventure to go on, and a new problem to solve.

But Tony was so clearly having the time of his life playing with Rhodey and Pepper during recess. Every time they’d get out to the school playground Tony would play with Bucky and Peggy for all of five minutes before politely excusing himself to go hang out with Rhodey and Pepper on the other side of the yard.

One day, Steve had enough, lashing out at Tony who had been following him to play with Bucky and Peggy.

“You know I don’t need a tail?” Steve bit angrily at Tony who recoiled in shock.

“What?” Tony’s lip trembled, and Steve rolled his eyes in disgust. “Are you gonna cry? You big baby.”

“I’m - I don’t-” Tony looked shocked, his eyes welling up with tears. He helplessly glanced to where Peggy and Bucky had stopped playing hopscotch to see what the holdup was.

“My friends and I don’t want you playing with us so why don’t you go see if Pepper and Rhodey will let your sorry butt play with them.” Steve shoved Tony toward where Rhodey and Pepper were and crossed his arms over his chest, they were words meant to make Tony feel as bad as Steve did whenever he ditched him.

Tony pitched backwards, hard, onto his bottom with a quiet oof. His hands broke his fall and Steve caught sight of the thin bloody scrapes down his palms. When the silent tears started falling down Tony’s face, brown eyes clouded in confusion and hurt, Steve pushed away the frantic flip-flopping in his tummy, Tony deserved it. He turned around heading off to find Bucky and Peggy.

He watched Tony in the corner of his eye as he threw a rock to play hopscotch. Tony was still on the ground crying. Rhodey was sitting beside him frowning and Pepper was crouched on his other side with a hand on his shoulder. It didn’t matter if Tony wasn’t his friend, he had other friends anyway. 

It didn’t take more than twenty minutes for Steve to regret what he’d done and wish he could take it all back. He  _ had  _ to apologize as soon as possible. When he got to the classroom after recess, Tony wasn’t at his seat and Steve found himself at Ms. Hill’s desk.

“Ms. Hill, where’s Tony?” He wrung his hands in front of him, eyes darting to the door and frowning when he couldn’t spot Tony’s messy mop of curls.

“I’m sorry Steve,” Ms. Hill rounded her wide wooden desk, blue eyes kind as she led Steve back to his seat. “Tony’s not feeling well so he went to go see the nurse.”

“Can I go see him?” Steve put on his best puppy dog eyes, the one that always worked on his mom as he pleaded with Ms. Hill. “He’s-” Steve trailed off,  _ my best friend _ , he wanted to say, but he couldn’t because Tony probably didn’t want to be his friend after what he had said. 

“I’m sorry Steve,” Ms. Hill sighed, bending down on one knee so that they were level with each other. “You have to stay for story time. You can see about Tony when he gets back.” She shot him a sympathetic smile, ruffling his hair, before heading to the front of the classroom and calling for everyone’s attention.

But Steve didn’t want to sit on the dumb circle reading mat and hear a dumb story. He followed the rest of the kids to the front of the room with an indignant grumble. He needed to see Tony and say sorry for being a meanie.

Tony never got back from the nurse’s office and Steve was close to tears himself by the time the end of the day rolled around. He tried not to cry as he waited for his mama to pick him up from the parking lot.

“Steve?” His mama had a furrow to her brow when she finally got there to pick him up. Steve grabbed her hand as she led him across the parking lot and to her car. When they got there, he buried his face in her skirt, tears wetting the soft material. She wrapped an arm around his back, running her fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Mr. Jarvis called to tell me that Tony was very upset today and had to leave school early, would you like to tell me what happened?”

“It’s not my fault,” Steve immediately came up on the defensive, pulling away from his mama and glaring down at his toes, “I don’ know why Tony bothers to play with me an’ Bucky an’ Peggy when he can go play with dumb Pepper an’ Rhodey.”

“Steve,” his mother raised a disappointed brow at him “you know how I feel about calling people names.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped as his mama buckled him into his booster seat, “I-I said something really mean t’him, an’ I pushed him over.”

“Then you can apologize to him.” His mama smiled at him into the rearview mirror, saying the words like they were the most simple things in the world. “And I don’t want you pushing people and calling them names okay?”

“What if he doesn’t wanna be my friend anymore?” Steve felt his lower lip trembling. “He has Rhodey an’ Pepper now.” He had made a horrible mistake, what had he been thinking? Making Tony cry and then calling him names.

“And you have Bucky and Peggy right?” His mama pulled up to their apartment, “You can be friends with Tony and still have other friends. The same goes for him too.”

“He pro’bly doesn’t wanna be my friend now,” Steve murmured miserably as he glared at the buildings passing outside his window.

“You just need to apologize Steve,” his mama stopped at a signal, reaching back to pat his knee. “Everything will work out.”

“Mama,” Steve desperately grabbed his mom’s car seat, heart lurching in his chest. “Can you take me to Tony’s house? I need to talk to him, right now!” 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” his mama replied as she opened her car door and helped Steve out of his car seat, “you can talk to him tomorrow at school.”

Steve’s stomach sank to his knees and he tried not to cry. “What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

Sarah smiled getting down on one knee so that they were face to face, “you and Tony have been friends forever,” she reminded him, “I don’t think one little hiccup is going to ruin your friendship.” She pulled him into a warm hug, “why don’t you draw Tony a picture and give it to him when you apologize?”

Steve nodded following his mom inside before heading up to his room like a man on a mission, he would make Tony the best drawing ever. Tony liked robots so Steve would draw him a super cool one that shoots blue lasers and flies. He pulled some paper out of the printer before taking out the special art box his dad had gotten him on his last birthday. It was filled with every pencil crayon imaginable and Steve loved being able to mix the colours.

He started out with the robot before moving on to pictures of just Tony and then adding himself in beside him. He drew them holding hands to show that they were friends and he drew big smiles on their faces. Steve didn’t stop there, drawing many different pictures of Tony and him eating ice cream together, playing on the swings, and sitting together to do homework.

Steve had never drawn anything for Tony before, but he hoped he would like it.

Steve was anxious as he went to bed, butterflies roaring in his tummy, but he swallowed it down, crossing his fingers for the day ahead.

When he got to class the next morning, Tony wasn’t sitting in his usual seat, and Steve’s heart sank in his chest. He hoped Tony wasn’t still sick like yesterday. Steve was really excited to give him his drawings, he pulled them out of his bag and waited by Tony’s desk to give them to him the moment he walked in.

Finally, the bell rung and Ms. Hill told him to go sit in his seat so she could start class. Tony walked into class late, white bandages wrapped around his palms, and Steve’s heart hurt. Steve tried to catch his friend’s eye so that he could smile and let Tony know he was sorry, but he wasn’t able to. Instead, Tony slumped in his seat, ignoring everyone around him.

Steve spent all of class time trying to get Tony’s attention, but his efforts were futile. Tony stayed absorbed in his own head, ignoring even Ms. Hill as he scribbled in his notebook.

When recess finally rolled around Steve was excited to give Tony his drawings. Except the moment the recess bell rung, Tony sprinted out of class without a backward glance. Hopelessness pooled sick and cold in Steve’s stomach, he was probably going to go play with Rhodey and Pepper. He had already forgotten all about Steve. He resisted the urge to stay at his desk and cry. He wished he could turn back time and never yell at Tony, that had been so dumb. He had made his best friend cry.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky called from the classroom door, “Why aren’t you coming out to play with us?”

Steve got up, stuffing his pictures for Tony in his backpack before heading out into the fall air behind Bucky. He let his feet drag through the fallen leaves, unenthusiastically as Bucky and Peggy played hopscotch.

His eyes kept straying to the other side of the playground where Tony usually played with Pepper and Rhodey. He saw the other two, but Tony was nowhere to be found.

Steve couldn’t find Tony at lunch either or at recess in the afternoon. It was like he disappeared for the thirty-minute breaks and with each passing minute, Steve felt his heart dip past his knees, weighed down by his mounting guilt. In class, Tony refused to look up from his paper, and for story time, he didn’t sit beside Steve, instead he sat beside another girl he didn’t know but tentatively smiled at.

Steve was waiting for his mama to pick him up, frustrated and angry with himself, when he saw Tony’s mess of brown curls bobbing in the sea of students heading toward the pickup line of cars. This was his last chance. He pulled his drawings out of his bag, running to catch up to Tony.

“Wait, Tony!” Steve couldn’t let him go home again thinking he hated him. Even if Tony didn’t like him best, he still liked Tony best because Tony was and always would be his best friend. “I drew this for you.” Steve ducked his head as he passed over the sheets. They were a little crumpled from his fists and wet from being cried on, but Tony’s expression went from surprised to confused to totally ecstatic as he looked them over.

“You drew these for me?” His eyes were wide as he flipped through the drawings carefully, gaze roving over the pages.

“I’m sorry for being a meanie,” Steve toed at the asphalt before looking at Tony from under his lashes to make sure he was still listening. “And I’m sorry for pushing you yesterday, I don’t hate you, Tony. I still wanna be your best friend”

Tony’s lips curved into a shocked ‘o’ before he nodded. He brushed his fingers over one of the drawings with an awed look on his face. “I forgive you, and I still want to be your best friend too. Thank you for the drawings, Steve!”

Tony carefully neatened the stack of pages before tentatively leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek. Even after Tony turned around to get in the car Jarvis was waiting to help him into, Steve could feel the warm pressure of Tony’s lips against his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Britt (@thinkwritexpress-official on Tumblr)'s birthday. She was hosting a #MyKindOfLove challenge with prompts based on different types of love so I picked puppy love.


	3. Oranges

_Coffee_.

It was simple enough, they both had it every day so it was only natural that Steve would want to go out to Starbucks on their very first date. It was elementary school and Tony was way too old to do crushes, and dates and boyfriends, but walking into Starbucks, while holding Steve’s hand made him feel like king of the world. Move I’m gay, Tony sang in his head. He wanted to part the patrons waiting in line for coffee like the fucking Red Sea.

Of course, like always, there was the underlying anxiety clawing at the back of his mind. Was he gripping Steve’s hand too tight? Was his palm sweaty? Did Steve notice his palm was sweaty? Fuck to be or not to be, the question was whether or not it would be obvious if he let go of Steve’s hand to wipe his palm down the side of his jeans.

Tony really hoped Professor X or any of the other mind reading Jedis weren’t around to witness his mental freak-out. Was he one of the greatest scientific minds the world had ever seen? Or a prepubescent teen waiting to get a snapchat back from their special friend. Was there really a difference anymore?

Tony shot a glance at Steve.

Shit! Eye contact.

He swung his gaze away a blush rising to his cheeks as he tried to calm his frantically racing heart. He had looked at Steve probably a million times since they had met on the helicarrier but for some reason today, Tony could feel Steve’s beautiful azure gaze burning into his fucking soul. If his soul were to ever exit his body, now would be the perfect time.

Tony peeked at Steve again from under his lashes and double shit, Steve was still looking down at him with the most mischievous smirk curling his plump bottom lip. Oh my god, Tony’s crops were watered, world peace was solved, his hotel was sure as fuck trivagoed. Forget butterflies, there was a whole fucking zoo stampeding in his belly. He quickly looked away, again, focusing on the counter as they both stepped up to order.

“Hi, what can I get you?” The barista, a high school teenager with bleach blonde hair and wide green eyes that looked like she could go by y/n - and why was his last brain cell chanting ‘yunu’ in his head? - scrutinized Tony as she noisily snapped her gum. Her unnervingly long acrylics tapped an uneven beat against the counter and Tony had to physically refuse to play drum circle by following along against the metal casing of his arc reactor.

“Can I get a tall blonde flat white?” Steve requested with a polite smile. And wow, that was a smile that could move mountains. Tony felt a wave of pride swell in his rib cage as he resisted the urge to puff his chest out and posture like a wild buffoon.

The barista turned to Tony and he shot her an award winning, panty incinerating smile. She fixed a bored glare back at him, unmoved by his irresistible charm. The force is strong with this one, he decided as his gaze flicked up to squint at the menu.

Tony always got a Venti Green Eye when Pepper asked him for his Starbucks order way back when she was his PA. No one could ever go wrong with three shots of espresso and Tony was honestly no one but that didn’t stop him from giving negative three fucks about the consequences. He opened his mouth to request his drink and instead, “why are Dasher and Dancer always taking a coffee break?” tumbled past his stunned lips.

Betrayal! Tony’s mind screamed as he pursed his lips to keep more word vomit in. He didn’t know why he even opened his mouth, he always ended up sounding like he swallowed a dictionary and started regurgitating words at random.

The barista froze, her bubblegum popping in her face.

Well, Tony wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t the name of a drink at Starbucks. He could ask for a gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here, Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya and probably still get a drink to wake him up. And now his brain had “ _voulez vous couchez avec moi,_ ” on repeat, vibrating in his skull. Not the best with Steve standing right there beside him and hello biceps attached to prime American beefcake.

Steve’s shoulders were shaking as he suppressed his laughter, gently squeezing Tony’s hand, “why Tony?”

Well, he let out a resigned sigh as he squared his shoulders, might as well follow through. Maybe the punch line would deck him out of his misery.

“Because they’re Santa’s star bucks.”

Dead silence.

The barista raised a concerned eyebrow at him before shaking her head, an amused smile playing at her lips. And then Steve was giggling, clutching at the counter with his free hand to keep from keeling over as full blown peals of laughter bubbled from his lips.

Fireworks were going off in Tony’s brain, nothing buttered his bread quite like Steve’s beautiful laugh. If they ever made a sitcom about the fuckup that was Tony’s life, he’d want Steve’s beautiful voice to be the laugh track because it made everything okay. Especially Tony’s ridiculous puns.

The barista sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. If she had been wearing a watch, Tony was sure she would have shot it a pointed look. “Are you gonna order?”

“Yes sorry,” Steve struggled to wrestle back his control as he slumped against Tony, their fingers still tightly wound together. “He’ll have a venti red eye.”

“Green eye,” Tony corrected with a grin, “I need that extra shot of espresso.”

“I love you a latte, but I refuse,” Steve pressed a firm kiss to his cheek before looking away, a beautiful blush curling up the back of his neck and painting his cheeks a pretty pink.

The barista looked mortified on their behalf, her cheeks colouring as she rang up Tony’s card before writing their orders on their cups. Tony’s eyes skimmed over the receipt and holy shit, fourteen whole dollars? Victoria’s Secret charges less per cup and Tony can at least get multiple uses out of what he buys.

After that, Tony decided that his expensive coffee machine, Dum-E wearing a green apron, and mispronouncing his own name would suffice for future coffee dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend Tonio (@codeflaws)'s birthday.


	4. Playground Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter to the park

Tony simultaneously loved and hated days when Steve left him to care for Peter on his own. He understood that sometimes missions needed the deliciously sexy manpower of Captain America’s muscles but Tony loved hoarding those miles of prime beefcake all to himself. Sure, Tony absolutely adored Peter, there was no question about his devotion to his baby, but the kidlet knew it and had his dad completely wrapped around his tiny pinky finger. It was always fun listening to the toddler’s incessant baby babble and taking him to the park to sit on the swings and pretend he was flying. Unfortunately, Steve was the one that had the power to shut him up when he practiced his dying whale impersonations and alligator tears. 

Tony purposefully dressed like a thrift store had it’s way with him in a dumpster in order to duck the paparazzi and get to the small community park in Queens unnoticed. It was surprisingly empty for the early afternoon but Tony paid it no heed sliding Peter into a swing and entertaining the little kidlet with funny faces at every push. The cold wind froze Tony’s fingers and he was thankfully glad when he dressed Peter like an eskimo, the kidlet was polar bear thicc and it would probably take butter to yank him out of the swing but at least he was warm and not crying waterfalls in discomfort.

“Papa,” Peter squealed flapping his arms excitedly. His small red beanie was pulled low, fluffy brown hair sticking out of the sides as he grinned. “Higher.”

Tony acquiesced pushing the boy higher and smiling along with his delighted giggled. Peter tilted his head back, looking at Tony upside down with another peal of pleased laughter. It wasn’t long before he was hitting the side of the swing, corners of his mouth pointed in what Tony recognized as the cranky face™.

“You want to go play on the slide Pete?” Tony frantically glanced around the park, Steve wasn’t here, if his son started crying, it was game over.

Peter surprisingly didn't get stuck coming out of the swing and Tony thanked the playground gods for small miracles as he smooched a quick kiss on his sticky cheek and set him on the blacktop to run toward the big green plastic slide. He watched as his son climbed up the stairs, bum scooching across the platform. Tony caught him at the bottom of the slide where Peter got distracted with a yellow plastic ‘phone’ that was really a plastic tube connecting the top and bottom levels of the playground.

“Hi,” Peter babbled into the phone making Tony’s heart absolutely melt, “my name’s Peter.”

Tony sat down on one of the plastic benches built into the underside of the playground structure and listened to his son have half a conversation with absolutely no one. It was so realistic to listen to, his kid bumping over certain letters and laughing at imaginary jokes. Peter would make a great actor someday if he kept at it. He even had Tony fooled at times. He marvelled at Peter’s imagination, it was so crazy to think about how this kid was the future.

“You want to talk to Dada?” Peter pointed at the phone and Tony ducked out from under the play structure to go along with his son’s make believe fun.  

“Hello,” Tony smiled indulgently at a beaming Peter, “this is Tony Stark.”

“Hi,” came a small voice from the other end.

Tony was pretty sure he had never screamed that loud. He stumbled back from the plastic phone, hands thrown up in an attempt to ward off whatever voodoo magic his son had somehow conjured up. He tripped over the edge of the sandbox sending him sprawling backwards into the sand with a whump.

Peter looked at him in shock from where he stood beside the phone, another small boy peered down at him from the top level of the playground structure. Tony set a hand over his chest feeling the pounding of his racing heart. That had just taken ten years off his already short lifespan.

The other boy slid down the slide and he and Peter approached Tony together.

“Dada,” Peter sat down in the sand and Tony knew he would hate himself during bath time when he found the nitty gritty sea floor all over his nice tile, “I made a friend.”

“I’m Miles,” the other boy piped up sitting beside Peter.

Tony sat up feeling the grit of sand in his hair and disgustingly, his mouth too. He looked at the two little boys with a sigh. At least Peter wasn't crying.

Yet. 


	5. Park Playdates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony take Peter to the park

It was a rare Saturday that both Tony and Steve had off from work, though Steve wasn’t entirely sure that he wouldn’t be getting an angry call from Pepper at the end of the night yelling about work Tony had missed to play hooky with Steve.

They were walking down the street toward Central Park, Tony had been feeling like a bike ride and Steve was never able to deny his husband anything. Peter was strapped to his chest in a baby carrier and Steve blew raspberries against his cheeks to make him smile. He revelled in the feeling of Tony tucked into his side as the headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the park.

That’s when Peter saw the ice cream shop. “Papa,” he squealed, small fingers pointed in the direction of the shop, his wide brown eyes lighting up. “Ice cream!” He slurred his ‘r’s adorable and Steve acquiesced, tugging Tony in the direction of the small parlour.

The smell of milk and sugar greeted his nose as he stepped in to the quiet jingle of a bell. Tony slid off his sunglasses, tucking them into the front of his green band t-shirt. Steve was wearing a Henley in a matching colour, because he loved coordinating their outfits even though Tony always teased him relentlessly about it.

Tony stepped up to the counter, it was early in the morning so the shop wasn’t full just yet but of course, the time of day never stopped his son.

“Can I get a scoop of chocolate and vanilla in a waffle bowl, and a kids scoop of strawberry in a cake cone?”

“Gummy bears,” Peter squealed fixing his puppy dog eyes on Tony. Steve couldn’t help his large grin as Tony absolutely melted under Peter’s pleading gaze. He loved him.

“Can we get gummy bears in the strawberry ice cream? And put the cone in a cup just in case.” Tony passed over a twenty, before turning away from the counter before the cashier could try and hand him change. He tucked himself in Steve’s side as they waited to be served their ice cream.

Steve grabbed both of their ice creams, passing Peter his before leading Tony to a small candy coloured booth in the back with a smile. They slid into the leather seats and Steve carefully unstrapped Peter from his chest to sit him on the table so he could eat his ice cream. He grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, sticking it into the neck of Peter’s green polo to protect his shirt from the ice cream. Tony tossed their grey baby bag on the seat across from them before resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Steve sighed, spooning some chocolate ice cream into Tony’s waiting mouth. He delighted in the moan that Tony let out as he swallowed. Steve understood when he got some vanilla ice cream in his mouth. It was probably the most amazing thing he had ever had in his entire life.

“Hey,” Tony whispered into his neck, pressing kisses to his jaw in between spoonfuls of ice cream. “We should ditch central park and go to that neighbourhood park Peter loves.”

Steve shrugged, it wasn’t too far and even though they technically weren’t allowed, no one was going to kick them out considering they had saved New York a couple of times over. “Yeah sure.”

At the thought of going to his favourite park, Peter finished off his ice cream in record speed, pink liquid freckling his cheeks and nose as he crunched the cone happily. Steve reached over the table to grab wipes out of their baby bag, cleaning off Peter’s sticky fingers and his face. He had managed to land a small pink handprint on Tony’s beard and Steve laughed, wiping off his frowning husband before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Peter made an indignant sound in the back of his throat and Steve shook his head with a chuckle, leaning forward to pepper kisses across both his cheeks until he was giggling like a maniac. “Park,” Peter chanted in between laughing breaths, “Park.”

“Okay kiddo.” Tony slid out of the booth, grabbing Peter and cradling him in his arms. “You ready to go to the park.”

“You want me to take him?” Steve grabbed the baby carrier, strapping it to his chest. Tony couldn’t use it because it pressed painfully against the arc reactor and he outright refused to carry Peter on his back.

“Nah,” Tony propped Peter on his hip, ruffling his messy brown curls with his free hand. Steve captured the memory to draw later. Or maybe he would paint it as a gift to himself.

They headed out of the ice cream shop, Steve’s hand comfortably around his husbands shoulder as Peter drummed out an enthusiastic beat against the glass of the arc reactor, babbling.

It wasn’t long before they got to the park, Peter waving to his friend Miles. Tony set Peter on his feet and he took off like a shot to join his friend on the slide.

Steve was about to go take a seat on a park bench and see if he could convince Tony to sit in his lap for snuggles when he realized that his husband wasn’t beside him. His brows furrowed, if Tony had gotten himself kidnapped again, and right next to him, he was going to throw a fit. That’s when he spotted Tony climbing the stairs to the slide, an adorable expression of pure glee on his face.

With a sigh, Steve set the baby backpack on the bench, unstrapping the carrier from his chest before joining his husband on the play structure. Tony was sitting at the top of the slide when Steve got there, sliding in behind him.

“Ready?” Steve asked, his fingers gripping the overhead bar to push them off. Tony nodded and Steve pushed off the bar, his hands dropping to Tony’s waist as they slowly slid down the large, yellow, plastic slide. They made it to the bottom of the slide at a snail’s pace but Tony was still laughing, deep and delighted that Steve felt in the depths of his chest.

Steve glanced across the playground toward where Peter was playing in the sand box with his best friend, Miles, hands flying out as he explained something to his friend. Miles’ dad was sitting at the edge of the sandbox. He waved at the two of them and Steve waved back with a smile. 

Tony stood up, turning around to help Steve to his feet. Tony cocked his head to the side. “See-saw?”

With a nod Steve followed him across the blacktop to the yellow metal see saw in the corner. Steve sat on one side, waiting for Tony to sit down on the other, his fingers brushing off the chipped paint. Once Tony was firmly seated, his knuckles white in the grip of the handlebars, Steve started, the spring creaking as Tony went flying up in the air with a delighted shriek. Steve laughed as Peter and Miles looked up curiously, immediately wanting a turn.

Tony grabbed Miles, sitting him in his lap while Peter grabbed on to Steve. He went a little easier with his precious son in his lap, bouncing them gently, but still wildly enough to draw voracious laughter out of the two boys. Steve pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair as he smacked the handlebars, screaming again. Miles was no different, his hands waving as he babbled about how much fun he was having with Peter.

It wasn’t long before their two toddlers got bored, heading back to the playground to take turns on the slide. Tony sighed, sliding off the see-saw and grabbing Steve’s hand. He let himself be led to the swing set where Tony sat down in one and waited for Steve to push him. He knew how to get high enough himself, but Steve also know he just craved touch. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, leaning over him to press a messy kiss to his mouth. He missed, his lips landing on Tony’s cheek. His husband snorted into his neck. 

He pushed the swing loving the content expression on Tony’s face as the wind ruffled his hair. It was so peaceful, the quiet breeze a perfect combat to the summer heat. Steve wished they could be like this forever. Stark Industries and SHIELD be damned.

“I gotta be at the office for the graveyard shift so I gotta head home to turn in early,” Mr. Morales spoke up from behind Steve, Peter propped against one hip and Miles on his other.

Steve stepped away from the swing before it could hit him in the head. “We don’t mind watching Miles and dropping him off at home later?”

“Nah, I think this little guy is all tuckered out,” Mr. Morales pressed a kiss to Miles’ cheek as the toddler rubbed his eyes sleepily, a yawn splitting his lips.

“Yeah of course, thanks for watching them,” Steve grabbed Peter out of Mr. Morales’ arms, “we’ll arrange a playdate for some other time.”

“We’d love that,” Mr. Morales replied as Miles settled on his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. “You guys stay safe okay?”

“Yeah you too,” Steve lifted his free hand to push Tony. “Let us know if the force needs anything we can help with.”

Mr. Morales nodded shooting them a wave over his shoulder as he carried Miles out of the park. Steve set Peter in a baby swing, alternating between pushing him and Tony. Steve wished for more weekends like this. He would have to plead with Pepper about adjusting Tony’s schedule to free up more of his Saturdays and he would definitely be having words with Fury about moving around recruit training and rescheduling missions.

Steve stopped Peter’s swing when it looked like he had had enough of the park. The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky, bearing down on them. It was the perfect time to be inside for a nap. He gently slowed down Tony’s swing, the three of them heading back to the bench to grab their stuff and head home.

He loved the park, and he loved Tony, and he loved Peter and he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. 


	6. Christmas Kisses

Movie nights were always so much fun when Tony could get the entire team together. It was Christmas Eve and they were all piled together in the communal room watching Die Hard because fuck you Natasha, it is totally Christmas movie just like Iron Man 3 and anyone who says otherwise deserves a repulsor to the face.

Tony was sprawled out across Steve and holy hell, his brain was short circuiting because he was in full body contact with the pure perfection that was Steve Rogers. Wow, Tony would spread his legs for this prime American beef any day. His feet were in Natasha’s lap and god bless that woman because she had magical hands and when she wasn’t using them to threaten him bodily harm by sharp knives, she gave the best foot massages in the whole entire world. 

Except maybe Steve because Steve was naturally perfect at everything. Tony wondered if that natural American goodness translated to the sheets because if so, he would have no problem worshipping Steve’s flagpole when he finally convinced him to go for a roll in the hay. If only Tony could work up the courage to ask.

Steve’s fingers were absentmindedly trailing patterns up Tony’s chest. What felt like vast constellations and idyllic sunsets and suspiciously a dick, but maybe that was just an extravagant, well-endowed butterfly. Tony hummed happily as Steve’s fingers tangled in his hair, gently carding through the murky brown strands.

Tony studied him from his vantage point in Steve’s lap. In moments like these it was easy to differentiate his best friend from Captain America. The difference was evident in the relaxed slope of his wide shoulders and the comfortable slump of his back. Tony loved him like this.

Steve’s hair was slightly mussed, the blond curls falling into his face. He had complained about it enough that Tony had started cutting it for him a couple of months ago. He was due another haircut soon and Tony couldn’t wait to get his fingers in the soft tresses. Tony was about to open his mouth to remind him when Natasha pressed on a particularly sensitive nerve in his foot, working out the tension. In response, Tony let out the most embarrassing moan of his life. People around New York would be filing noise complaints. Dogs in Canada would be barking up a storm. Deaf people in Australia would be calling the cops on him.

Tony slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as they met Steve’s who was silently laughing at him. Steve slid his nails over Tony’s head in a delicious drag and he had to resist the urge to square his humiliation with a low purr. “Are you having fun down there Shellhead?”

A blush immediately bloomed across his cheeks, running hot down his neck as arousal pooled in his hips, arcing across his belly, and that was so unfair. His teammates couldn’t just gang up on him like this. This was totally bullying, how dare they. He would be tattling to Pepper the next chance he got. Though all things considered, she would probably say it was his own damn fault.

The rest of the team plus Rhodey, because Care Bear was visiting for the holidays, all turned to glare at him from their various spots around the room. Tony shivered under the scrutiny as Steve muffled his laughter with his fist.

“Can you  _ please _ take your unresolved sexual tension anywhere but here? We’re trying to watch a movie. A movie that, I might add,  _ you _ picked out.” Clint sasses tossing popcorn at Tony from where he was perched on the back of the couch. The kernels bounced off his chest, some of it landing in his hair.

Rhodey was only rolling his eyes lovingly and Tony wondered how strong his eyeballs must be considering they got the washing machine workout so often. He’d have to do tests, for science.

Beside him, Natasha was chuckling in a way that terrified Tony. He would have to make some phone calls as soon as he was out of her reach, maybe even alert the UN. There had to be a watch list for well meaning friends who went about matchmaking in the most scary of ways. Soon Natasha would top that list followed closely by his great aunt Peggy who was still playing wing woman from her nursing home. If she told Steve one more story about how he used to run around naked with his underwear on his head, he was moving to Nunavut to be a moose hearder or whatever people did in bumfuck nowhere, Canada. He didn’t know how embarrassing stories were going to make Steve magically fall in love with him, but Aunt Peggy thought they were God’s secret to romance.

And then Rhodey was throwing something at his face, and he was closing his eyes to brace for impact. This was assault, he was disowning all of his friends if they damaged the goatee. No one recognized him without it, which come to think of it, would be a perfect way to elude the press. Nothing made contact with his beautiful money maker and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Steve just barely managed to catch whatever object Rhodey had tried to rearrange his face with before it had hit him.

Tony glared repulsor fire across the room at his college sweetheart. Rhodey couldn’t be his best friend anymore. The job was going to his pride and joy, Stark Tower. It never let him down, except when he used the elevator, but that was on purpose so Tony was fine with that. Strategic letdowns, yes, they could be helpful at times.

Steve made a small choking sound in the back of his throat that had Tony’s eyes flying upward. Rhodey had thrown honest to God mistletoe at them. He was selling his best friend back to the army and revoking his Avengers status. The boys in brass could have their way with him. Tony sniffed delicately, another Iron Patriot disaster maybe.

And then Steve was bending over him, their lips brushing together tentatively and Rhodey was forgiven if Steve kissed him again and didn’t move until Tony died. Steve tried to pull away mumbling something sweet that washed over Tony like a warm wave. He grabbed his soldier boy by the collar pulling him back down. And then they were crashing together like two cars if one left Pennsylvania at 3:00 going 45 mph and the other left Georgia at 6:15 going 63 mph. Their teeth clacked together and Tony felt a gentle groan escape from the back of his mouth.

The movie resumed as Steve ran his tongue across the seam of Tony’s lips. He parted them willingly as Steve gently pulled him upright so they could kiss at a better angle and that was even more fantastic. This is exactly why Tony wanted to date the man with the plan. He loved Steve who laughed at his stupid puns and brought him homemade cookies to the workshop and tasted like apple pie and the American dream. Fireworks were going off in Tony’s brain and if they hadn’t been watching a Christmas movie, because it totally was a Christmas movie and Clint could kiss his ass, Tony would have thought it was the fourth of July.

Steve gently pulled away and Tony whined in the back of his throat as he chased the sensation. “Take a deep breath Tony,” Steve laughed gently pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “you’re turning blue.”

Tony touched his fingers to his warm cheeks as Steve set their foreheads together. “Wow, Christmas came early,” Tony whispered with a lewd giggle. He sure would be coming tonight. Maybe he could unwrapping Steve for Christmas.

Steve laughed openly as if reading Tony’s thoughts. Natasha let out a disgusted snort and Tony drew his feet out of her lap so he could straddle Steve. Who needed her talented fingers? He had Steve and his lips now.

“Ew guys, get a room,” Clint’s voice sounded from somewhere in the room. Steve bent forward and Tony felt his heart in his throat as he was pushed to lean back, his head brushing the coffee table as Steve grabbed one of his bunny slippers off the carpet. Without breaking their kiss, Steve chucked it across the room, the thump of Clint’s body hitting the carpet music to Tony’s ears.

Tony giggled against Steve’s lips as the movie continued in the background, their friends chatting quietly, Clint groaning on the floor and the volume going up on the TV to drown out the sounds of Steve and Tony sucking face. Natasha had even gotten up to give them the whole couch as Steve slid his hands up Tony’s back to tangle in the hairs at the base of his neck.

Steve gently pulled away, straightening Tony’s rumpled shirt. He raised an eyebrow at him, lips quirking. “So I take it you like me?”

“Of course I do,” Tony laughed leaning forward to press another kiss to Steve’s lips.


	7. Together

Steve didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

It had been a couple of exhausting days since the snap, almost a week since Tony,  _ his Tony _ , had gone missing. Steve felt the loss like a swirling abyss in the pits of his hips, a lead weight in his hand where he was clutching the burner phone like a lifeline. Bruce had given it to him at the compound after Tony left.

Steve had been stupid to think that some part of their friendship had been salvageable. That Tony would put his faith into Steve one more time. That he hadn’t shattered everything with one devastating blow to his best friend’s heart.

Tony was intelligent, Steve had to give him that. But he had a horrible habit of trusting the wrong people. It made Steve sick to his stomach to think of being just another name on that list.

After the dust had settled, Steve had gone to Reed Richards for a solution, a way to find Tony and bring him home, a sliver of hope that they could be a fraction of what they used to be.

A search through the multiverse didn’t give Steve answers, but they tore at his heart as he watched countless timelines where he and Tony had made it work.

Where they had put aside their differences to compromise. Where they had successfully risen to meet all the challenges that served to bring them down. Where they had stuck side by side, a united front against all odds. Because that’s what friends did.

That’s what he should have done.

He had promised Tony.

Together.

 


	8. Con-grad-ulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is graduating from art school and Peter and Tony attend the ceremony

“This day is for your pop,” Tony whispered to the toddler cradled in his arms. He bounced him on his hip, cooing softly at him. “I need you to be quiet Pete.”

His son gurgled happily around his fingers, drooling. Tony sighed, hefting him higher to tuck his son’s head into his neck. They found a seat in the middle and Tony clipped a pacifier to Peter’s green and purple Hulk onesie before sticking it in his mouth. Peter sucked happily, bright brown eyes wide.

Tony kept him satiated with kisses to make him smile, ruffling his hair and making soft noises at him. Tony switched Peter to his other side, wiping drool off his face with a smile.

Finally it came time for Steve to receive his diploma. An involuntary smile stretched across Tony’s face as he craned his neck to see Steve, making his way over to the stage, anxiety wringing his fingers together as he shuffled in his gown.

“Steve Rogers.” His husband crossed the stage, shaking hands with the dean, award winning smile in place. Tony thought he might cry, he was so incredibly proud. Steve’s eyes met his own in the sea of people and he winked.

Cameras flashes as heads turned, searching for the subject of his wink. A blush spread across Tony’s face as he Steve smiled for the professional photographer.

Peter spat his pacifier out, his hands waving adorably with an excited squeal, “papa!”

Heads swiveled in their direction as Tony scrambled to get the pacifier back in his son’s mouth. Steve had a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks, pinking down his neck as he hurried off the stage.

Oh god. His heart stopped in his chest as the entire auditorium went silent. They had been happily married for a little over five years away from the prying eyes of the press and it had to be Peter who gave them away.

Sensing his dad’s distress Peter pouted. “Dada?”

“I’m not mad at you Pete,” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek as the whispers started up around them. He tucked Peter’s head into his neck as phones were pulled out and pointed at them.

“Excuse me?” Steve was elbowing his way through the guests to get to Tony. He greeted Tony with a chaste kiss, the camera flashes getting more insistent. “Hey doll,” despite the fact that their cover had just been blown, he was looking for all the world absolutely delighted.

“Hey babe, you wanna get outta here?” Tony whispered as Steve slid an arm around his shoulder, pushing through the crowd to get to the aisle. “Ice cream and then home?”

“Yeah,” Steve ruffled Peter’s hair, “you want ice cream Peteroo?”

His son’s head shot up, brown eyes wide as he looked between his dada and his papa. His curls were ruffled adorably and Tony gave into the urge to press a kiss to his sticky cheek. “ya?”

“Yeah, you can pick out any flavour you want.” Steve responded leading them away from the auditorium. “I say we have an hour until Fury and Pepper call asking for press conferences and collateral.”

Tony shrugged allowing himself to be led out, tilting his head into Steve’s shoulder. “Sounds good to me.


	9. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next door neighbours Steve and Tony are snowed in. I wrote this for my friend @withstarryeyes on tumblr. I love you C!

The blizzard had gotten out of hand. Piles of snow played Mount Everest against Steve’s front door as he shivered in his threadbare pajamas. The power had gone out an hour ago and his fingers and toes were tingling in the frigid air.

He was on the last three percent of battery, the red bars draining out as he lost his last life playing Candy Crush. It was worth it though.

His next-door neighbour, Tony, was desperately trying to start a fire in the archaic hearth, the flame sputtering out each time it got going. Steve watched him from his pillow fort of blankets and snacks, feet tucked under his legs as he tried to rub warmth back into his arms.

With an indignant snort, the fire crackled to life. Tony stepped back with a self satisfied grin as he turned to Steve, “Are you proud of me?”

Steve shifted over on his blanket throne to allow Tony space to take a seat. They pressed up against each other from shoulder to hip in an effort to conserve body heat. “Thanks, my knight in shining armour.” He punctuated the words with a generous eye roll as he grabbed his sketchbook off the coffee table.

“We can dig ourselves out in the morning. Hopefully I can get to the breaker boxes and get our power back up and running.”  Tony buried his head in his sweatshirt- one of Steve’s because his had gotten soaked while making the short distance between their houses. He shivered violently, his soft mop of curly hair sticking out the top. 

Steve threw a red and gold afghan over Tony’s frame, pulling it around his shoulders like a cape. Tony leaned back against the couch, curling into a neat little ball with his head tucked into his arm as Steve flipped to a new page in his sketchbook.

The warmth from the fireplace took up residence in his rib cage, burning from the inside out as he set his pencil to the paper. Tony’s breathing evened out, his soft snores were a soundtrack to Steve’s sketching as he pencilled out the beginnings of the winter wonderland making a postcard of New York.


End file.
